Only The Half
by Kata.Ce
Summary: Sirius Black es rebelde por decisión, atractivo por defecto e indomable por antonomasia. James, Remus y Peter no parecen tener la misma opinión. Época de los merodeadores


**Only The Half**

Sirius Black nunca ha sido demasiado perspicaz cuando de emociones se trata, la cantidad de expresiones identificables que distingue en un rostro ajeno se limitan a la naturaleza básica de lo que podría precisar un animal, incluso (y de esto se enorgullece enormemente) ha llegado a especializarse en registrar únicamente lo que él llama "La sagrada Triada" (y no, no es una copia de aquella deidad muggle que tan curiosa se le antoja, sus preceptos, a diferencia de está son, a juicio de nuestro protagonista, de una importancia excelsa cuando se trata de interactuar con la gente) _**deseo, miedo y desafío **__(follar, asombrar y pelear _si hemos de acoplarnos un poco más a la realidad), en ese preciso orden representan su anhelo, su preocupación, su motivo y su fin. Ese carácter indómito y descarado; aquel porte elegante, altanero y confiado; el tono enérgico, grave y decadente con el que pronuncia cada palabra, acariciando las sílabas con la punta de la lengua como si estuviera absolutamente seguro de que hasta la más pequeña vocal lamenta abandonar su boca, porque es la boca de Sirius Black y no existe mejor sitio para perderse; todo ello, absolutamente todo en el más imponente de los merodeadores parece haber sido diseñado a la medida para estos tres fines, incluso aquel físico de adonis desgarbado, los ojos fieros de titán venido a menos parecen jactarse de las tres proezas de las que son capaces, las de hacer a su dueño un codiciado trofeo, una pesadilla o un digno rival.

Nadie lo sabe - el propio Black lo desconoce – el porque de esos ladridos (que aún se empeña en llamar risa) de perro rabioso un domingo a las 3 de la mañana mientras Peter se empecina en consumar un beso con una inocente - y aterrada, en la opinión de Sirius ´_las almohadas no piensan Canuto´, ´tu que sabes lunático ¿le has preguntado?´_ almohada – mientras James recita _los 777 motivos por los cuales Lily Evans debería salir con James Potter versión 156 _seguido de un - ´_Joder Jimmy eso significa que la pelirroja tiene 777 razones para huirte y 778 para refugiarse en los brazos del calamar gigante ¿Tú que dices Remus?´- ´Es una estadística verdaderamente desalentadora siendo que uno de los dos candidatos ni siquiera tiene oportunidad, pero anímate James la esperanza de vida de los moluscos es realmente corta´ - _las carcajadas explosivas de Sirius inundan la habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, a la vez que James escupe en voz baja algo que parece sonar como "chucho sarnoso" y "lobo traidor" y Remus descansa la espalda en la cama iluminada por una luna menguante mirando fijamente el destello hipnotizante del gris maldito con una mueca perfilada en el rostro que los ojos contemplados no supieron identificar.

Sirius no lo sabe – y es probable que nunca reflexiones sobre ello, reflexionar implica quedarse quieto y la estática es algo que se le antoja francamente intolerable – pero es _esa_ la respuesta al porque de su risa en esa cálida noche de verano, al porque de veladas insomnes otras tantas noche, al porque de las travesuras y los castigos compartidos, al porque de la definición en la palabra amistad.

En la cara de Remus, al igual que en la de James y la de Peter si estuviera despierto (aunque no está muy seguro sobre este punto viendo la situación actual de la almohada) se dibuja una emoción que no encaja con ninguna de la que haya tenido alguna vez noticia en su sagrada triada, Sirius no lo advierte, James, Remus y Peter tampoco, pero es eso lo que convirtió al renegado Black en merodeador: una mirada, una diferente, una que nunca le había sido dirigida, la que nunca pudo leer y la que en este mismo instante un lobo y un ciervo le dedican, una que no opto por decir deseo, que tampoco pretendió exhibir miedo o expresar reproche y no, tampoco fue una que se declaró enemiga mortal, no, aquella primera mirada fue simple y manifestó su fuerza sin tapujos, no resolvió una opinión anticipada: expuso un hecho irresoluble, aquella mirada simplemente dijo "Sirius" . No Sirius Black el aristócrata, el orgulloso, el altanero, tampoco, Sirius Black el galán, el Casanova, mucho menos Sirius Black el patán, el gamberro; aquella mirada dijo Sirius _a secas_, aquella mirada lo convirtió en lo que nunca había sido:_ Él._

Y es por eso que en el cuarto más famoso de Hogwarts, a las 3 de una mañana de Marzo, asistimos a un hecho hartamente inusitado, un Sirius Black siendo – solamente – la mitad de su nombre.

__________

Gracias a quien haya llegado hasta acá por leer, cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibido.

**Kata_c~**


End file.
